Letters from Effie
by Miss Writer18
Summary: Wrote with a A/N now. Effie's writing to her true family the ones who truly love her. XD not the best summary May the odds ever be in your favor, Miss Writer18
1. Chapter 1

I had 28 views and if you were one of those read it again for an A/N

**_Rewrote with authors note _**

* * *

_Dear Katniss,_

_My family never seemed to care for me and when I never married,this made them disown me even more in their heads. So you and Peeta have been the family i needed. Along with everyone's favorite drunk mentor. Can't forget him,now can we. I love you,Katniss. You're the daughter I always craved to have. You and Haymitch are so alike. Today this is meant as a compliment. You will always be a pearl to me,even though you come from the coal mining district. As I once said you just need to press on coal hard enough and it will become a pearl. Oh Katniss,how you've been pressed. Always doing so much for others. I know you won't believe me,but you are very self sacrificing. Tell Peeta I love him. Tell Haymitch I'll be coming home(Remind him to clean since I'm moving in with him).To the place were I truly feel free. I'll see you soon. When I walk through the ashes of the remains of District 12,my true home. _

_ Love,Effie Trinket_

* * *

Authors note: I decided to add this! Please reveiw and follow me! This letter was written when I got boerd. I just got a fanfiction account yesterday sooo... I promise I'll start a real story along with typing up the story's Effie wrote to Peeta and Haymitch... Sorry for any mistakes! :)

May the odds be ever in your favor,

Miss Writer18

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own The Hunger Games but I do own my love for it!


	2. Chapter 2

I know what your all thinking...she's crazy! Yea I am updating another chapter!They're short though! So here it is enjoy!

opps real quick I apologize for any mistakes... Disclaimer:I don't own The Hunger Games _although _I do own my love for it.

* * *

_Dear Peeta,_

_I wish you luck with Katniss,she can be stubborn sometimes. I heard your doing much better and can't wait to see for myself. I have faith that Katniss will eventually see that she loves you. Truth be told I think she's always loved you. Take care of Haymitch for me. I'm going to make sure he eases his drinking. Take solace in Katniss and let her know you care. Just don't be to forward she's been through so much. You my dear have too. Your always doing everything you can for Katniss. You defied the capital for her. Now here we are after it all. You went through an amazing yet short recovery. Even though your still scarred and broken,but it's okay everyone is. Katniss included you two are a pair of matching bookends. Give her time to learn her love for you. Don't worry about Gale though he's not going to come chasing after her. I was told he bumped into Johanna after it all. Just awhile back now. They seem like a good match. Don't worry you and Katniss will always be my favorite. Take care now and remember I love you. _

_ Love,Effie Trinket_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please reveiw! Follow me or this story! Might write their letters back to Effie... Tell me what you think review...

may the odds ever be in your favor ,

Miss Writer18


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm here with a new chapter last one! Ya I wanted to have my first fanfiction be short...so i wouldn't like never ever finish! So ya... Oh and I might write a parody of me and the hunger games people talking and maybe my little sis! Sound cool?! It does to me so reveiw at the bottom after you read the letter of course. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own ****The Hunger Games**** but I do own my love for the trilogy 3 **

* * *

_Dearest Haymitch, _

_How are you? I have missed you very much. I was wondering if maybe once I get back you'll maybe take me...as i am. Even though I'm scarred and broken from being taken to capital. It was terrifying. I thought of you though fantasizing up seeing you again. I'm soo old and no one will ever love me. I love you my dearest. Ever since we meet your still so handsome. Even after going through the games and drinking. As much as I hate to admit I feel jealous when anyone brings up Maysilee Donner. I wonder if you and her ever had some sort of romantic feelings towards each other. It's ok if you had them,but always remember i'll always be here for you. Forever I am yours and some day I hope you'll be mine someday. _

_ I'll love you forever,Effie Trinket_

* * *

**I thought it was cute...Hayffie forever! 3 if you don't already know who Maysilee Donner is it's Madge Undersee's dead aunt. Her moms twin. If you don't know who Madge is then you obviously only seen the movie OR you didn't pay attention...Go read the book! It's my favorite book! The whole trilogy is awsome. PEETA! Reveiw favorite follow :)**


End file.
